Perennial
.]] The Perennial is a station wagon from the Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA III games, it can be found almost everywhere; it is common in GTA IV. The styling of the car has changed slightly throughout the games, but the performance has remained unchanged, until GTA IV. Performance The underpowered, front-wheel drive Perennial is, simply put, one of the slowest vehicles in the game. Acceleration is highly lacking, as is speed, predisposing the vehicle, whose handling is actually quite responsive, to oversteer and rolling. It is, however, quite sturdy, and can withstand significant damage before bursting into flames and exploding. The GTA IV Perennial, manufactured by Dinka, is rear-wheel drive and moderately fast for an MPV, and can take a lot of damage. Design In the first three games of the GTA III Era it has a close resemblance to the 1962-1964 Chevy Nova station wagon though much smaller and shorter, so short it is as long as the Corvair based Tampa. In GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories it looks like a 1969 Chevrolet Kingswood based on the position of the side panels and grille. In GTA IV, likely as a joke given the Perennial's rustic appearance through the GTA III family, the Perennial is now based on of the much more futuristic-looking 2006 Honda Odyssey MPV or the (2006-2009) Honda Stream. The US version of the Honda Odyssey is much taller and more van-like, so it appears to be the JDM/International version of the Odyssey, which is closer to an estate car and isn't sold in the US despite it being prominent in the game. It does not have sliding doors, as the international version does not feature them. Every Perennial comes with a glass panoramic-style roof, except the FlyUS version. Although it is mostly based on the JDM version of the Honda Odyssey, the side rear window looks very similar to a Mercedes-Benz R-Class. Also, the headlamps and glass roof are very reminiscent of the ill-fated Renault Avantime, though it was a coupe and not an MPV. It also comes in a flyUS skin at the airport, and functions as an airport shuttle service. Locations GTA III *Portland Harbor, Portland Island *Alley beside XXX Mags, Red Light District, Portland Island GTA San Andreas *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $8,000 (Thursday only) GTA Liberty City Stories *Capital Autos parking area, Harwood, Portland Island *The construction site in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island *The flophouse in Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale in where Donald Love lived after being bankrupt GTA IV *In the whole city, but mostly in Algonquin. *The flyUS version is only available in Francis International Airport. Gallery Image:perennial_gta3.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III Image:perennial_vc.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Image:perennial_sa.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Image:Perennial lcs.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Image:Perennial VCS.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Image:Perennial (GTA4) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV Image:Perrenial.JPG|Grand Theft Auto IV, clean Image:Perennial (GTA4) (rear).jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV; rear quarter view Image:Perennial IV.jpg|FlyUS Perennial in GTA IV Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Station Wagons